


An Otaku's Summoned Miracle

by darkrestorer



Category: Highschool DxD (Anime)
Genre: Cosplay, F/M, Femdom, Holidays, Maledom, Multiple Sex Positions, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:06:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28502697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrestorer/pseuds/darkrestorer
Summary: Himejima Akeno still had to work as a devil during the holiday season, not that she minded as interesting requests seemed to always come up around this time. One of the humans she contracted with, a hopeless virgin otaku, calls upon her to be his Santa and uplift his spirits.
Kudos: 11





	An Otaku's Summoned Miracle

The holidays weren’t pleasant for the college drop-out, Masuko. Today was December 25th. Unlike most others his age enjoying the refreshing winter outdoors, he was stuck within the confines of his room, surrounded by his anime figurines and other collectibles all neatly stacked up in display cases. Posters of moe anime girls and sexy video game characters were up, covering the four walls of his apartment. Magazines, boxes of tissue, video game boxes, and a wide selection of junk food had been scattered all over the floor.

“Man, I hate Christmas,” he said while watching his favorite anime on TV. He leaned back against his couch and reached out for his bottle of soda. The screen switched over from showing a magical girl spinning a wand to a commercial. He let the first few seconds of the commercial pass, but when it went from just showing a jewelry store to including a couple buying an engagement ring with Christmas as a theme, he just about gagged and switched the channel immediately. “Blerghhh...normies should just explode.”

The TV then showed a drama set in a winter lodge with a young couple on vacation. His temper was just about to reach its limit as he switched the channel, only to find the same damn thing on. Changing channels didn’t remedy his foul mood, as every show on was all about lovers, couples, and all sorts of cliche romantic episodes that made his loneliness even more unbearable. “Damn it! Why is everyone having such a fun time while I’m here without a girlfriend?!”

Although he admitted he did look comical, there was nothing he could do but get drunk on his soda. The depressing fact wasn’t going to change itself by him shouting and crying like a toddler. 

Masuko hadn’t had a girlfriend since his high school days, back when he wasn’t a hardcore otaku. But now, after surrendering himself to the world of 2D, all the women in the world have been avoiding him like he was the plague. 

“Arghh to hell with it. It’s the same old story every year.” He threw away the bottle to the side and hit his desk. A pamphlet fell from the shock and drifted towards his feet. He picked it up and remembered about his contract with a beautiful devil who had been giving him light, sensual services for several months now. She was a nice girl, but when she gets carried away, she becomes a sultry dominatrix. 

He dialed her number on his phone after thinking it over. “Hello? Yes...ummm… Himejima-san….are you free tonight by any chance? You are?! Well….ummm… I was wondering if you can come over...” 

* * *

Himejima Akeno had watched the other club members leave the snow-covered campus grounds for the holidays, smiling and wishing them a happy holiday. She herself was about to head out when she got a phone call.

“Yes? You wish to summon me?” Akeno noticed the nervous tone spilling out from the other end of the phone. It was a bit endearing and at the same time rather cute.

“That’s right. You see….I’m rather lonely with all the Christmas-y atmosphere around…”

“Really now? I suppose it can’t be helped. I do not have plans for tonight, so I can head over there immediately."

He thanked her profusely and hung up.

Akeno chuckled. No doubt tonight was going to be an interesting night for her. It was around this time that she would get truly eccentric and downright amusing requests. Usually it was from single men who didn’t have a partner.

A bright red glow surrounded her profile as she cast a magic circle around herself. In moments, her entire figure disappeared from the empty clubroom and reappeared again inside the room she visited a number of times before. Her short skirt fluttered a bit from the small draft before settling down.

Masuko’s eyes were beady as he looked up at her. 

Akeno observed the room. “Oh, my. What happened here?” Such a mess was surely unhealthy. She didn’t mind at all the collection of half-naked anime girl figurines, but it was surprising how much the air in here was shouting “depressed virgin.”

“Thank you for coming, Himejima-san. Well, you see,” he said, sniffling. For some reason, he got down on his knees and groveled in front of her. “I just can’t take it anymore! I am all alone while millions of boys are out there with their girlfriends having dinner, walking in the moonlight, and even making them cosplay in those sexy Santa outfits!”

She gave a perplexed look. Pity was the right word to describe how she felt watching him, but at the same time, his helplessness couldn’t have appeared any more appetizing. 

“That’s why I called you here, Himejima-san. Could you please keep me company even if it’s just for an hour?”

“I see now. It’s due to your own pathetic nature that left you in such predicament.” Her downward gaze was penetrating him. She grinned insidiously, her supple thighs catching his attention as she stepped on one foot. “If I don’t start getting strict with you, you’ll never move on with your life.”

“B-But, mistress!” He went with the flow as expected. “You know I can’t live without my waifus!”

“Ufufu. Being so unsociable, shameless, uncooperative, you’ve indeed become such a bad boy.” She finished her advance and planted her toes lightly on his crotch, earning her a pained grunt from him. 

“I’m sorry! I’m so sorry mistress!”

His pleas were like music to her ears. “If you promise to be a good boy, I’ll make sure we’ll have a wonderful Christmas night together.”

He swallowed a large knot in his throat before shaking his head excessively.”I promise, Himejima-san!”

She chuckled. “That’s what I wanted to hear.” Still fear-stricken on his comfy seat, he watched her lift her leg and take a step back. “So what does my cute contractor want me to do?”

He scrambled to the floor and reached inside a cardboard box next to his desk. As he searched its contents, he threw away a variety of apparel from inside. “This...Uhhhh...can you please wear this for me?” 

“Oh my,” she softly pressed her palm against her cheek as she eyed the vivid red outfit he was holding. “I suppose I have no problem with that. Can you turn around for me while I change?”

She had taken the clothes right after he turned. Despite the unreasonable request, she was smiling to herself as she peeled away her school uniform one by one and stored them somewhere in his room. At one point, she was left in just her pure black lingerie, examining what seemed to be a rather raunchy Santa outfit for women. She rubbed her thighs together while measuring it and imagining her, a Queen of the Gremory house, wearing it for a loner who was completely way below her league. It was sending chills across her body just thinking about it.

By the time she had put on the loose, shoulderless top which reached way above her midriff, resembling a skimpier version of the jolly saint, the super short red skirt, and the tiny hat, she was blushing greatly. “Alright, I’m done.”

He very swiftly turned around. His eyes bulged out and his mouth opened wide as he took in her sexy cosplay. “THANK YOU! THANK YOU VERY MUCH!” He bowed, dogeza-style, in reverence to her appearance. His forehead made a loud thud as it hit the floor. 

The reaction was unexpected but a welcome one. “Ufufu. That’s enough.” She bent over and exposed the deep valley portrayed by her generous neckline. Her pony-tail wave as it rested around her shoulders. “So, what do you think?” The collar around her neck was rimmed by a white cotton strip, much like a bunny’s fluffy tail, and circled below along the hem, above her midriff. The sultry top was held together against her huge, round chest by three black strings looping around three golden buttons. Their excess length gave a narrow view if the enticing slit that her two tits made when pressed together.

He gulped, completely mesmerized while not hiding his heated fixation on her loosely bound rack. “I think you look absolutely incredible!”

His open perversion and earnest compliments were of course not something she was new to. That part was one of the traits she found quite endearing. It made her job far too easy. His responses never ceased to amuse her.

“W-Well then, shall we sit on the couch and relax? I have cake here if you want some.” He sat up on the floor, gesturing to his mess of furniture.

Akeno was glad by his hospitality, but her desires sought more excitement. She snapped her fingers and immediately black metal cuffs bound his wrists together. “Did you forget that we need to straighten you out first?” She was grinning from ear to ear at the nice plaything she found. 

He squirmed like the disgusting pervert he was, obviously turned on by the act.

“It’s fitting. Since this is after all the season of giving, don’t you think?” She strode towards him with her black heels. The tassel of her hat had a tiny bell that jingled each time she moved. “I will give you a lesson to help you overcome your meek, spineless self.”

“P-Please, mistress, don’t!”

She chuckled, stepping over him. Her feet stomped at either side of his waist. She unknowingly gave him an upskirt view of her black T-back. “Santa is here to punish all the naughty children, and you have been the naughtiest of them all.” She lifted her foot and dragged his shirt up with it before pressing down on his stomach. “Haven’t you?”

“Y-Yes….”

As he replied, she felt her heart aflutter. There was nothing better than the view above her contracts. “What are you staring at? Do you happen to like peeking at my ass?” She dug her heel on his flesh.

“N-No….I-I mean yes! Wait!”

“Perhaps I should discipline that perverted mind of yours.” She dragged her foot down his pelvis until it finally produced a groan from him when it rubbed against his hard-on. She teased his erection with the gleeful spirit of a child playing. Her shoe must’ve been hard and painful, yet it made him whine with bliss. As expected of a perverted otaku like him. 

In the moments that she was rubbing, her skirt moved and started to rise up,a slight miscalculation on her part. Nonetheless, she was having too much fun. 

He began to breathe heavily. 

“Oh?” She noticed dampness in his crotch. Unmistakably the result of her play. She hadn’t intended for things to go this far. “I’m sorry. Was that too much for you?”

“N-no, of course not. You are the best Santa, Himejima-san! Tha-thank you!”

She was perplexed yet again by his unbelievable tenacity. Adrenaline was rushing through, telling her to go forward. Perhaps she should be generous today since it was the holidays. “In that case….” Despite being Santa, she felt exceedingly naughty as she moved places.. His face which was once lit up by the room's single light bulb was now under the shade of her bottoms. As she placed her feet apart on either side of his bewildered face, her skirt gaped thanks to her spreading her legs. The shock in his face as he met her underwear gave her a thrill. “I’ll let you give me something in return.”

As he opened his mouth to speak, she descended upon him. “Mmmm….nice and cozy.”

“Mmmmmphhh!” 

She licked her lips, feeling his nose bloat, and inhaled her scent underneath her rump. He was hardly visible now that her festive skirt was covering it. “Ahhhn!” He suddenly moved without warning, poking his nose against her. Her panties became drenched with an inexplicable heat. A shot of arousal hit her. “Wait!” She had only meant to rub herself off against his face to tease him, but now he was giving her a good nudge with his nose. He was without sniffing her, enjoying her arousing aroma.

Akeno shut her eyes tight, squeezing her thighs hard against him and feeling his wet tongue trespassing the cloth of her underwear. She trembled with exultation at his diligent strokes against her pussy lips.

“Aaahnnnnnn….” The bell being tossed around with every shiver jingled sporadically. “N-No not like this…” She felt the flat of his muscular tongue just lapping away at her entrance, scraping the thin fabric that was meant to protect her. She grew wetter and wetter as time passed. Unlike before, he was no longer hesitant in licking all over her, touching her clit and pressing against her folds. And that made her want more. She reached up and cupped her breast, finding the two layers of clothing far too many for her to feel the pressure of her hands. Still, she kept massaging the massive mammary and then tracing the hints of her erect nipple. Her hips began bucking and grinding against his hungry mouth, giving just what he wanted. Spurred on by her, he used his hands to cup her ass. She was taken aback but welcomed his hands nonetheless.

In a matter of minutes, she curled her toes and placed his head in-between a tight sandwich as she came. He stopped tonguing her by then and instead of sniffing the stickiness spreading through her.

“S-Sorry, Himejima-san,” he said after the young devil fell back onto his stomach. “I... I CAN’T TAKE IT ANYMORE!”

“KYAA!” She fell even further, striking her bum against the floor and flipping her skirt up.

His stare was hungry for her while he freed his cock right out of his pants as quick as lightning. She got a brief chance to eye his shaft landing on her abdomen with an audible smack before he moved his manacled hands to her panties. She had little chance to regain control before he pulled her panties aside and penetrated her deep with his hardened member. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry! You just look so sexy in that outfit, Himejima-san! I always found you incredibly hot, but now I cannot resist going out of line and feel your cunt with my own dick!”

“N-no, stop! I’m still… Ahhh! Ahhh! Not done yet!” She felt her legs spreading apart once he started driving himself all the way, parting away from her lower lips for his swelling size. Whatever pressure she felt earlier was nothing compared to the sudden drilling of him into her.

“Shit! My hips just can’t stop moving on their own! It’s like my cock is being pulled in!” As he forced himself, rubbing hard against her vaginal walls, she could loudly hear how their hips smacked against each other repeatedly.

“Nnnnnnnhhh! Ughhh!” Akeno tried to grit her teeth as hard as he could as the powerful feeling of his cock thrusting in and out. “You’re tearing me apart! Ahh!” Of course, that wasn’t all that she desired. There was another side of her that was enjoying it.

But of course, Masuko was deaf to her pleas. “Himejima-san….you feel so damn good! I can’t help it! I’m just so in love with your pussy! It’s Christmas, so you’ll forgive me right?!”

Whether or not she had a say in it, he was already intent to keep on going until he shot his load inside her. His bound wrists reached up and yanked her top along with her bra down partially enough to unleash her aching nipples. He kept thrusting and pumping while feeling the soft cushion of her pair like a man possessed. Akeno felt a pleasant pang every time he did, and she was on the verge of begging him to do her more. 

In a slight moment of mental obscurity, she flicked her fingers and undid his shackles, allowing him to do anything he wanted with her.

He didn’t seem to even notice her gesture as he wrapped his arms around her lower back, pulling her up. While holding her up in the air, he pleasured himself with her hole, striking his pelvis against her own. Akeno wound up putting her red boots behind him to cling to his form.

“Oh god….” Her glazed eyes watched him exert every fiber of his being to bring themselves to a climax. He was absurdly good at it too. For an otaku who didn’t show off a hint of physical prowess, he held her parallel to the floor securely as he bounced her onto his body. Her long ponytail was making waves while brushing the floor from the brisk movement. Her pussy showed signs of surrendering to his mighty tool, squeezing and hugging around the thick girth.

“Himejima-san! I’m going to nut inside you now!”

“A-Alright!” She finally cracked a smile, unable to hold her own erotic lust any longer. “This pain and pleasure are the only things I want as a gift! Do it! Cum inside me! Haaaahhhh! I’m cumming together with you!”

They both exploded at the same time. Akeno felt nothing but sweat and heat traversing across her skin. The load that he dumped was amassing right at the gates of her own womb, with a few strands making their way down her Santa boots.

* * *

It was by his request and her own excitement that Akeno laid on top of his bed, costume and all, while he straddled her taut, open stomach. 

“Thank you! Thank you so much Himejima-san!” He was filled with childlike energy while looking down at her limp body. He held his cock right at the base as he guided it up the soft gap between her spectacular melons. He sighed, feeling the crawl space too tight. That was mostly because her top was brought back to embrace her tits.

“Ufufufu….Alright, take your time now.” She observed his cock head emerging from the narrow opening at the center of her cleavage. His heated skin felt surprisingly good.

“Haaa haaaa haaa...This has always been my dream!” He planted his palms on top of her mounds. “Titty-fucking Himejima-san is the best! Thank you, my sexy Santa! You gave me the best gift in the world!”

He couldn’t have been more eager to rub his cock all across her swollen mounds. He gave an exaggerated howl as the pulsing shaft reeled back and emerged out of the tiny hole like a snake popping out of its shelter. “Ahh ahh ahhh ahh!” He smacked the underside of her tits as he kept pushing and shoving his cock. “So soft! Himejima-san’s tits are so damn soft!”

Akeno’s cheeks were radiating heat with each perverted entrance of his mast. “That’s it, steady now. Get your big boy accustomed to my boobs.”

Masuko inhaled sharply. “Oh god! I love them so much! My cock is just begging to cum all over these girls! I can’t get enough of it!”

The bed squeaked and rumbled as he used her as a receptacle. 

“H-Here it comes. Himejima-san, I’m sorry but I’m going to blow a big one all over you!”

Akeno chuckled, seeing his desperation was doing wonders for her arousal. She was getting wet just by watching the precum leak out from his tip.

He pulled back. “There she blooooowss!” His cock angled at just the right amount to shoot threads and beads of sticky cum raining down all over her. He just about sprayed it all over her face and the costume he gave her. His fertile liquid dripped from the red and white top down to her naked cleavage. Akeno felt a mild desire to spread the stuff all over her. The otaku heaved. “Damn, you look just like a cake covered in frosting…..”

“I certainly hope you are not done already.” She chuckled, cum trailing down the bridge of her nose and across her cheek. 

* * *

“AAaargh! Ahhh!” Akeno was laid down prone on her stomach, taking the full brunt of the otaku pervert’s wanton pounding. The string of her loose underwear dangled on one of her ankles after he pulled it down forcibly himself.

“This….this….I’m utterly speechless!” He brought down his hips onto her pale ass completely. “Your pussy is sucking me in like a black hole! My cock can’t take such pleasures from a wonderful beauty like you!”

Akeno couldn’t even understand what was going on. She just clung to the pillow under her chest as she allowed her rear to get taken in by the pervert. He was hovering her on all fours, all forms of clothing and modesty

“AAhhhh… ahhhh...S-Slow down a bit!” The devil cried out.

But the otaku was hopeless. He had “virgin” written all over his face, but in truth, he was fucking her like a monster. Over and over again, he made the bed tremble with every downward force. Her ass turned red as the brisk pace continued. Soon, not even the Queen, Akeno could hold her sanity from the delicious feeling of him stuffing her wet pussy. She was tired of being the dominant anyway. She was just there to surrender herself to the hopeless otaku.

He came within minutes, but he was the one to initiate the next round this time, which surprised even Akeno herself. She got flipped over on the bed, and he pulled down her top all the way to allow her tits to spill out. 

“This time…” he said with the same amount of excitement as he first started. His eyes were literally gleaming as he pointed her ass up to the sky. Akeno watched with a dazed look, curious of what he was up to “I want to try this position from a hentai I was fapping to earlier!” He held her ankles up high before sliding his cock into her pussy.

“Ughhh!” Akeno was taken aback, estranged by the awkward angle he was hitting her. It was like she was being taken by a wrestling move. 

“Here goes, Himejima-san! My special move!” He started fucking her at full speed, making her entire body rock up and down the bed.

Akeno was left moaning and feeling an overwhelming arousal flood her pussy. It was undeniably ridiculous, but his technique itself was bringing her in the throes of an orgasm real close.

“Yess! Yess! Give it to me!” Akeno cried out while he was too focused on watching her breasts roll around like a pair of balloons.

It was a strange night, but Akeno had no regrets. After all, he liked working as a devil in this holiest of nights where lots of lonely men were out there searching for a woman to satiate their needs, while Akeno was ready and waiting to make their wishes come to fruition. 

“I….I….” The otaku was brought to tears while he hammered away. “This is the best Christmas I’ve ever had!” He came all of a sudden and without warning. Akeno felt his cum dripping down to her furthest hole, plunging to the depths thanks to gravity.

They collapsed on top of one another after a minute. Both agreed that the sex was just too good to end just like that and so started another round.

The snowy white Christmas eve was then accompanied by not only the songs of carols but as well as erotic moans.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! How do you like this holiday short btw?
> 
> I do monthly polls and stories. Feel free to check my profile for details.


End file.
